The Chance of a Lifetime
by AFIrockergurl14
Summary: Inuyasha is a celebrity and Kagome is completely and utterly obsessed with him. But something happens that summer that will change her life forever... Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Scary Biker Dudes

A/N: Well hello all! I'm back with a new fanfic. I'm taking another stab at a humor fic since I'm in a crazy hyper mood. I hope everyone likes it.

Warnings: There are no gay pairings, but there is homosexual and transsexual content, mostly in later chapters. If you don't like that kind of thing, you are now forewarned. Cussing at times, maybe violence at one point. OOC-ness will be frequent since it IS a humor fic.

Summary: Inuyasha is a celebrity and Kagome is completely and utterly obsessed with him. But something happens that summer that will change her life forever…….

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. The idea of this story was actually based on a play me and my friends made. It wasn't originally a Inuyasha fanfic, just a story about my friend being obsessed with Johnny Depp. So to Danielle the Johnny Depp obsessor and my sister Rebecca, thanks for letting me use the idea.

**Chapter One: Scary Biker Dudes**

Kagome sat on her bed in her room, walls adorned with posters and magazine cutouts. She was staring at the shrine on her closet wall, her eyes sparkling with a certain passion. She was an admirer.

Kagome glanced her digital alarm clock on the table next to her bed. _Only_ 2:30 am. Damn still haven't broken my record of six hours nonstop admiration, she thought groggily. Oh well only two more hours to go! She continued to stare, still keeping the anticipation going.

Ms. Higurashi entered her room, hands on her hips. "Honey are you up late again worshipping your Inuyasha shrine?"

Kagome rushed over to her closet in a futile attempt to cover her many Inuyasha pictures and little toy action figures. "No," she said innocently.

Her mother sighed. "Kagome, don't you realize how unhealthy that is? I swear don't act like I don't see what you're hiding behind your back! You have got to give me some credit."

"But I love him!"

"Don't give me that shit! I don't approve of this kind of worship of idols, spending hours upon hours gazing at his stupid face and even pretending he can hear you talking to him!"

"I KNOW ALREADY. YOU TELL ME THE SAME THING EVERY FRICKEN DAY!"

"Don't get snippy with me missy." Her mother warned, but Kagome just growled.

She pushed past her mother, muttering , "Give me a break" and ran down the stairs ignoring her mother's angry calls. Forget her, she thought, I'll just run away, that will teach her to yell at me. (sorry for making Kagome's mom mean, it's necessary.)

Kagome stormed out of her house. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she knew it was as far way from that dump as possible.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" She wondered out loud.

She continued walking. It seemed like she was walking aimlessly for hours, down the dark narrow road. She finally found a small alleyway and settled in. This might not be too safe, she thought, but it'll have to do. She fell asleep, welcoming dreams of her dog eared idol.

When Kagome awoke, she saw two scary biker dudes above her. One had tattoos all the way down his arm, long black hair in a high ponytail down his back, and very light blue eyes. The other one had jet back hair in a short ponytail, and dark blue eyes, a perverted grin on his face. Kagome shuddered, trying to back away, but she was cornered. The one with the tattoos pinned her against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetie? I think a little cash is in order." He was so close she could smell his breath, and man did it smeeeeeell.

She coughed at his toxic B.O. "I'm sorry uh…. Scary biker dude, but I don't have any on me."

The other one laughed, his mouth forming into a lecherous smile. "Well that's too bad. You are just gonna have to pay us in another fashion…"

Kagome's eye's widened as big as bouncy balls. "No, no! Anything but that! I'll do anything else!" The second biker started to reach out for her. "Come on, please…" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

The first biker, letting go of Kagome, stopped his companion's hand. "Actually, she could be of some use to us." Kagome grimaced. He rolled his eyes. "I meant in business. Calm down." She relaxed.

"Oh, yeah, she could," Biker #2 said, a hand stoking his chin. "The boss said we've been needing some extra help in our little _factory."_

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING YOU SAY COME OUT SOUNDING SEXUAL?" Kagome shouted.

"Just shut up and come with us," Biker #1 ordered, grabbing her arm.

She roughly pulled away from him. "What makes you think I would want to do that?"

"Well, it's either come with us or…." Biker #2 snickered.

"He has a point you know." Biker #1 said.

Kagome, sighing, followed them in contempt and got on Biker #1's bike, feeling safer with the one who seemed less perverted. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

**Chapter One End**

A/N: Okay, that was fun! Mwhahaha, Kagome really doesn't know what she got herself into. And I bet Kouga does smell, he looks like it. I would have done Bankotsu and Jakotsu as the biker dudes but Jakotsu doesn't like girls, so yea. If I get at least one review by tomorrow I'll update that day since the whole story is practically written already. Review please!


	2. Chapter2: Transvestites

A/N: Yaay, 3 reviews, more than I expected (I thought I wasn't gonna get any). And I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would, I was grounded from the computer. Okie Dokie here's the next chappie.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha. And there are a few similarities (actually, maybe alot)to the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show in this chapter, and I don't own that movie either. Darn.

**Chapter two: Transvestites in a Cheese Factory!**

Kagome stared in complete and utter astonishment when they arrive at the factory. Up front there was a sign shaped like Swiss cheese with a rainbow over top it. It read 'Cheeeeeeeeeeese, put a smile on!'

"_That_ has to be the gayest thing ever," Kagome muttered.

A tear ran down Biker #1's face. "Hey the sign was my idea. I take personal offense from that."

Biker #2 patted Biker #1 on the back as he sobbed uncontrollably and said, "See now look what you've done. You went and made him cry. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Uhhhh….sorry?" She looked at the Biker who was crying, snot dribbling from his nose. "Aren't you guys supposed to be, you know, tough and all macho macho man like?" she asked.

Biker #1 finally stopped crying and wiped the mucus from his nose. "What, you sayin' we ain't tough?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, obviously." Biker #1 pulled his fist back to punch her, but the other biker stopped him.

"Stop it. We need her in one piece remember? She's going to work for us."

He put his fist back down. "Oh, right," he mumbled.

"Are we going in anytime soon?" the Inuyasha worshipper asked, a little annoyed.

"Yea-Yea-Yea," Biker #1 said as he pushed her though the gates. "Shift it!"

"Ow! Okay I'm going! Yeesh." She glared at them, no longer afraid since they had proved just how "manly" they were. "By the way, I don't even know your names," she realized.

"My name's Kouga," Biker #1 said and flicked his thumb at Biker #2. "This perv is Miroku."

Miroku grinned. "Yup, that's me."

God, he's admitting to being a pervert, talk about no shame, she thought sweat dropping. "I'm Kagome."

"Ehhhh, what a beautiful name!" Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and was about to go some place lower...

"Don't even think about it." Kouga said, eyeing his biker friend warily.

"Eh heh heh."

Walking down an odd passageway, Kagome gazed in astonishment at the spectrum of colors and the beautiful artwork arranged on the walls. Th-the statues are naked! She thought blushing a little when she saw them. She had never ever ever _ever_ seen a place like this before. Is this where these two come from? She wondered glancing at the two men walking beside her.

They reached a round door at the end of the passageway. The door had a purple doorknob and had a black and pink swirl on it's wooden exterior. In the very middle was a drawing of green (huh?) cheese.

"What is this, gay world?" Kagome commented.

"Hey don't disrespect!" Kouga growled and opened the door. What Kagome saw will forever be etched into her mind. What she saw was something she should never had looked upon if she ever wanted to be sane. A whole new world, she will never be the same.

"If this is what's inside a cheese factory, I'd hate to see what the inside of a brothel looks like!" Kagome said in awe.

It was a big warehouse with bright lights filled with brightly dressed people everywhere. People were working (on what Kagome wasn't really sure) like oompaloompas. But these people weren't ordinary people. No these people were strange. They were…… Transvestites!

Kagome looked astounded. She had always been curious on what a real one would look like, and now that she saw one it's not at all what she expected. Who knew transvestites worked in cheese factories! Kouga and Miroku could see her eyes were wandering.

Kouga asked, "Not at all what you expected is it?" as if he _read _her mind…. better keep an eye on that fellow.

She couldn't think of a response, her mind blank in shock, until finally she muffled out a quiet "Yeah…."

Miroku laughed. "You probably guessed we don't make cheese here. We're actually a group of transvestites on the road, trying to make a name for ourselves. We do shows, that cheese factory thing is a cover up. But you can't tell anyone-- A lot of gay bashers in the world you know? We brought you here to help us set up the stage at the new location for our show. It's our biggest performance yet."

"Is that what these guys are doing?" she asked gesturing out to all the people carrying boxes and trunks full of who knows what. Maybe explosives! ... nah.

"Yes, they work for us," he replied.

"Then why are they in drag if they are not doing a show right now?" she asked, also vaguely wondering why Kouga and Miroku were not in drag, but were dressed like scary bikers. She'll have to ask later.

"You could just call it their worker's uniform."

Kouga and Miroku laughed in unison. Ignoring them, Kagome started to really look around. This place was amazing. The men were dressed in colorful, sparkly jumpsuits and dresses, with shining heels. They were all wearing bright, glamorous make up, differing with each person. She saw some with bright pink eye shadow. Some had deep red lipstick. There was no women at all., though some of the guys looked pretty convincing. Suddenly she saw an elevator coming down from the ceiling. Smoke lifted up from the floor. Everyone bowed. She didn't know what was happening, but she bowed slightly also.

"The Queen is here," Kouga whispered to Kagome.

"The queen?" Kagome asked.

"Shhhhhh," Miroku put a finger to his lips.

Kagome shut her mouth and looked at the object coming down. What is this so called 'queen'? she wondered.

Then she saw him.

He slowly walked out of the elevator as it landed softly on the cement floor. The smoke seemed to part to make an entry way for him. So this was the Queen, she thought. He was beautiful. He had long, flowing silver hair down to the middle of his back. He adorned a white vinyl jumpsuit that clung to him like a second layer of skin, a white fluffy boa wrapped around his shoulder and neck. He had golden platform shoes covering his feet. He was looking down. She could see he had on light pink lip gloss and ivory foundation on his face. He suddenly looked up and over at her, showing amber colored eyes covered in red eye shadow. She stared into them….

As he walked over to her, she felt her nerves skyrocketing. How could someone so beautiful even exist? She started to sweat like a man who was in a sauna for two hours (probably smelled like one too). She blushed as dirty thoughts came to her mind involving the mysterious beauty. No, no, no! she thought hysterically. Think Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inu-

"Well, hello! You here to help with the show?" He asked in such velvety, elegant voice, it made her insides melt.

She nodded.

He smiled ever so gently. "Then welcome, you may call me Sesshy-chan."

Eh…….. Sesshy-chan?

**End of Chapter two**

A/N: Wasn't as funny as I was planning to make it, but eh. Hoped you liked, Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: the familiar person

A/N: Hi thanks for the nice reviews! Dani we all know you're obsessed. Oh and by the way, could people try to review if you are reading my story? I have like 116 hits but only 6 reviews. I really want to know if I need to fix something of if people are liking this story. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it and I don't think that's gonna change anytime soon.

**Chapter Three: The familiar person**

Kagome looked skeptically at the man in drag. She was totally and completely F-R-E-A-K-E-D O-U-T. Never before had she seen a more feminine man. Sesshy-chan smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now listen, erm…." he paused.

"Kagome."

"Right, Kagome, we absolutely must find an outfit for you if you are going to be in the show."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh I'm sorry, er, Sesshy-chan, I really don't want to dress in drag. I mean I really don't. I don't want to be in the show either."

Sesshy-chan's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes, I see then." he said. He took his hand off her shoulder.

She shifted on her feet. Oh god, I hope I didn't make him angry. "Is there anything else I could do?"

He crossed his arms, his foot tapping on the ground in thought. "Miroku we don't have anyone as our manager yet do we?"

"Uh, no sir. Not as of yet." He replied.

"Good," the Queen smiled, "that will be your job."

Me? She thought. A manager of a group of undercover drag queens? "W-wait a second," Kagome stammered just as Sesshy-chan was about to leave. "What am I supposed to do?"

He sighed impatiently. "Gods, Cowgome. All-"

"It's Kagome."

"Whatever. All you have to do is make sure everything flows smoothly," he explained, very vaguely. When she gave him a blank look he sighed again. "You know, make sure everyone is wearing the right costume, everything is in place and in order."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Why _not_? You seem like a responsible girl. Besides," he paused, "you are the first person to actually come here willingly."

She glared at Kouga and Miroku who were whistling innocently. Willingly my ass, she thought.

"Well since you are here," the Queen clasped his hands together, "we should really get to work."

**Two weeks later, an hour before showtime**

Kagome had become accustomed to life in the undercover factory with the transvestites. She had such fun with all of them and spent time watching them rehearse and helped out in as many ways she could. She quickly befriended Miroku and Kouga and was surprised such tough looking guys actually took part in the show and dressed like girls (A/N: Yeah, imagine Miroku and Kouga in drag. That would be so funny!). Miroku though wasn't gay, and neither was Kouga. Miroku's girlfriend, Sango, would actually come in and help out with everything too. Kouga's girlfriend, Ayame, was a clothing designer and helped design most of the outfits for the show. Kagome was also surprised at how totally fine they were with their boyfriend's choice of lifestyle. She would be creeped out if she had a boyfriend who wore more makeup than herself.

Kagome invited her mother and little brother to the show. Sometime over the last two weeks she had gone home and told her mother where she had been. She told her she got a summer job at a "cheese" factory, so as to not blow the cover of the transvestites. Her mother was, believe it or not, ok with it saying, "It's a good thing you're off your lazy ass doing something productive instead of worshipping your shitty Inuyasha shrine."

Right now, Kagome was in the dressing room, having nothing much to do, and decided to watch everyone get their costumes on and apply their makeup. And let me tell you, some of the guys….. Ain't too pretty. But the most beautiful one of all had to be the Queen, no doubt about it. He sat in front of a vanity mirror carefully putting eyeliner on his bottom eyelid. She sighed in admiration.

"I wish I was as pretty as you, Sesshy-chan," she said, but quickly smacked herself at the absurdity of what just came out of her mouth. Nice, she thought.

The Queen laughed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Heh heheh," she laughed nervously. Gosh, I never know what to say around him, she thought. Kouga walked up next to her and slapped her on the back.

"How do I look Kagome?" he asked. He was wearing a curly brown wig, a pink dress with a floral design at the hem, and pink sunglasses over his eyes.

"Uhh, very pretty!"

"Really?" he got all sparkly eyed.

"Mmmhmm!" Kagome noticed Miroku groping Sango's butt as she was about to go into the stage and she smacked him. Kagome giggled. "I don't think Miroku will give up his perverted ways anytime soon."

Kouga laughed, also witnessing this scene. "Most likely not."

Miroku walked up to them rubbing his sore cheek. "You'd think since we are together she wouldn't mind me doing that," he said.

Kouga shook his head. "Miroku, Miroku, Miroku." Kagome looked him up and down. He was wearing black skirt and a real flashy blouse and a silver choker. And, of course, he had on a blonde wig.

"Wow you look great Miroku!" she smiled.

"Well, obviously," he said in a real girly voice while playing with his hair. Sesshy-chan stood up from his chair and announced,

"Okay everyone! Thirty minutes till show time!" He smiled at Kagome. "Make sure everything is set up onstage, okay?"

She blushed lightly. "Y-yes, Sesshy-chan." Just as she was about to make her way to the stage door she tripped over a wire and fell flat on her face. Grrrreeeeaat, I just thoroughly embarrassed myself, she thought as Kouga and Miroku rushed over to her.

"Are you alright Kagome?" They both asked trying to hold back the snickers that threatened to burst from their glossed mouths.

She grumbled, "Yea whatever," and went to the stage where Sango was setting up props and whatnot.

**Twenty-nine and a half minutes later**

Kagome was backstage. The curtains were down. Everyone was dressed in their drag costumes and were ready for the performance. She was frantically checking everything off her checklist. The crowd had grown to an impressive amount, more than 500 people. It was exciting really. Being a part of something so important to her and the transvestites, which will most likely make them known by a lot of people. Ohhhhh she could hardly wait to see everyone in the audience's reactions!

Finally, after about six minutes, the curtains go up and Sesshy-chan goes out to introduce the performing drag queens for this segment. She smiled at Miroku as he walked out onstage along with a few other cross dressers and wished him luck.

As the transvestites lip synch and dance to crappy 80's disco music, Kagome looked out to the audience observing their faces and searching for her mother and brother. But as she was doing so, she spots a VERY familiar face, anyone with an eyeball would recognize this person. Her heart started beating like it was on fire, her face heated up and she feels a nosebleed coming on. OH MY GOD, she thought wildly, I am going to die here and now if I don't go over to him! But wait…….. Why would he be _here_? She decided it would be weird to just go over to him now, so she'd have to wait until after the show.

After an agonizing two hours of just watching that person without meeting him, the show was over. Everyone clapped, cheered even. They must have done a good job, she thought and the performers left the stage laughing and smiling. Now's my chance.

Kagome exited backstage and ran over to where she had seen her idol, and if you hadn't already guessed who this is you are an idiot. When she spotted him, she rushed over to him like a madwoman, arms flailing about her head, only to be shoved to the floor by one of his massive bodyguards.

Inuyasha Takahashi noticed this and said angrily to his bodyguard, "Hey you shouldn't do that to a lady!" He went over to Kagome who was sitting on the dirty, nasty floor, her eyes wide with anticipation. He offered his hand. "Are you alright, miss?"

She shakily accepted his proffered hand, staring at it like it was the most sacred thing in the universe and said, "Th-thanks," and couldn't believe she had just stuttered. She recalled her shrines of him at home. "You are Inuyasha Takahashi? Well duh, you are. Ahhh, I'm so stupid." She decided to just shut up.

"Don't worry, a lot of people get like this around me. I'm used to it." He grinned.

"So why are you here?" She asked quickly sniffing the air to see if her breath stunk. Whew, thank God I remembered to brush my teeth. "I would never had expected to see you here."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, I never would have come, but I was invited by my brother. You know Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked up in thought. "Sesshomaru ………………………………... ... ... Oh do you mean Sesshy-chan?"

"Sesshy-chan? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that what he's called?"

A dark figure, whose aura seemed to be alit with flames, loomed up behind Inuyasha. "Little brother, I advise you not to laugh at my stage name if you wish to live to see tomorrow."

Inuyasha 'eeped' and jumped ten feet into the air. "Oh hey, Sesshomaru don't scare me like that!" he breathed out squeezing his shirt.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Don't call me that."

"Your name is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

He grabbed his head in frustration. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT HORRENDOUS NAME!"

She winced. "God, sorry!"

"Ever since I was a little boy, I always hated that name. Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, I wanted do die for all those time kids butchered my name. Seshumaro, sesshomalu, sessyblablahBLAH! AHHHHHHH!" He ran away screaming and eventually right into a wall and he passed out.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there watching the Queen's limp body twitching on the floor. Inuyasha turned to her. "Okay, so where were we?"

"Why you came here."

"Oh yeah. What exactly is your part in the show?"

"Actually, I did a lot of things, along with being a manager, I helped design the set."

"Oh really? Very creative, the set."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Well to tell you the truth," Inuyasha began. "I've always been a little interested in set designing. Tim Burton has asked me to do some set design in his next movie as well as star in it. I was kind of hesitant at first to take that job. It seems a little much but I would like to see how it's done. Maybe you could show me what it's all about?"

Kagome could not believe he was asking _her_, of all the set designers in the world, to do this. "Um, sure. I would love to!"

She took his arm and started chattering away, leaving the groaning Sesshomaru on the floor to be stepped on.

**End of Chapter three**

A/N: Okay, I couldn't really think of any Inuyasha characters without it being REALLY weird later on in the story so I just said Tim Burton. I was hoping to make my story more random and weird but it always ends up sounding too serious for my taste, so I guess it'll have to be random at random moments instead of all the time XP. Please **review. **Oh and if it's not too much to ask, could people read johnnyfan123's story, it's in my favorites. She is in desperste need of reviews!


End file.
